villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Star (Mario)
The Dark Star is an archaic artifact of ultimate power that was sealed away beneath Toad Town and the Bigger Bad of the video game Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, working in a parasitic relationship with Fawful. Personality At first the Dark Star could only express its personality through actions alone, but after becoming Dark Bowser, it became capable of voicing it’s desires. In any case, the Dark Star has a dark and almost emotionless personality with a great desire to plunge the world in darkness. History Long ago, archaeologists unearth a mysterious artifact that housed terrible evil. The artifact soon came to life as the Dark Star and began attacking the Mushroom Kingdom in an attempt to plunge it into darkness. To protect the kingdom and the world from the Dark Star's power, Star Sprites sealed the artifact beneath Toad Town with Princess Peach being the only one capable of breaking the seal. By the time of the games events, Fawful finds out about the Dark Star and begins formulating a convoluted plan to obtain it, which he eventually does. Fawful then uses a machine to break the seal place on the Dark Star and awaken its full power, which he planned to absorb using his Vacuum Helmet. However, when the seal was broken, Bowser knocks Fawful away after he managed to take half of it's power, allowing the Dark Star to enter Bowser's body and absorb some of his DNA. When Starlow sees the artifact, she immediately tells the Mario Bros. to go after it. After the pair defeat it in battle, the Dark Star exits Bowser and attempts to take his form, but is unable to fully achieve its new appearance without the power that was stolen by Fawful. The Dark Star soon finds Fawful and inhales him, restoring its lost energy and finishes the transformation into Dark Bowser. It then kidnapped Princess Peach before fleeing to the top of her castle so it can once again try to plunge the world into darkness. Bowser unknowingly works together with the Mario Bros. to stop his dark doppelganger by forcing him to cough up his core (which had become attached to Fawful) and swallowing it for the bros. to destroy. Despite all his power, Dark Bowser was unable to prevent his cores destruction and was defeated by Bowser in a couple of final punches. Afterwards, Dark Bowser reverted back into its Dark Star form before it soared into the sky and exploded, saving the world from its evil. Gallery Images The Bowser Clone.jpg|Fanart of Dark Bowser. Evil Fawful.png|Dark Star Core and Fawful. Videos Bowser's Inside Story Boss 16 - Mario & Luigi vs Dark Star Bowser's Inside Story - Final Boss - Bowser vs Dark Bowser - Mario & Luigi vs Dark Star Core Navigation Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Mute Category:Homicidal Category:Mario Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Bigger Bads Category:Game Changer Category:Possessor Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Evil from the past Category:Suicidal Category:Elementals Category:Nihilists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Giant Category:Energy Beings Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Category:Genderless Category:Cataclysm Category:Omnipotents Category:Internet Villains Category:Monsters